


Fragili come gesso (Fanarts)

by Eloriee



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni per la splendida fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055228">Fragili come gesso</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo">Nykyo</a>, che partecipa alla <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_5ed">quinta edizione del Big Bang Italia</a>. Carta liscia e pastelli.</p><p>Illustrations for the amazing Italian story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055228">Fragili come gesso</a>, written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo">Nykyo</a> for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_5ed">fifth edition of Big Bang Italia</a>. Smooth paper and colored pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L’artista di strada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



 

 

 


	2. La prossima mossa




	3. Un po’ danneggiati




	4. Finché fuori piove




	5. L’ultima ruota del carro




	6. Il fantasma di una carezza




	7. Un appuntamento inaspettato

 

 

 


	8. Un’ultima spinta




	9. Scritto sulla pelle

 

 

 

 


	10. Le prede del demone




	11. Il più bel tipo di sofferenza




	12. Epilogo




End file.
